The Girl
by sassa001
Summary: This is my first NCIS story which Jez and Drew so dramatically read out. I do not put in Disclaimers because I would forget so I do not own anything. If I did, Tiva would have been together from the very beginning.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first TIVA story. This came to me in a dream. I do not speak Italian. My mom does but well let's just say she thinks that I am doing my revision for my end of year exams. No actual timeline for this. Also Jenny is not dead.

The squad room was quiet. Timothy McGee and Abby Scutio were talking at his desk. Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo was in MTAC. Ziva David and Leroy Jethro Gibbs were chasing a lead. Then the elevator pinged and a young girl entered the room. She was wearing cargo pants, a pink t-shirt, boots and a green jacket. She headed to McGee's desk. Her hair was curly and swept to one side. She slammed her hands on his desk and asked "Do you know where I can find Ziva David?"

"Uh. She's not here tight now. Can I help?"

"Then where is Tony DiNozzo"

"Tony is in the building" he said whilst coming down the stairs "Who's asking?"

"Me" was all the girl said. Tears in her eyes. She ran to him and they hugged. Just then Gibbs and Ziva walked in and the girl ran to her and they also hugged. Ziva started talking in Italian "Stai bene? Ti sei fatto male?_(Are you okay? Are you hurt?)_

"No, non me mio padre morto."_(No my father is dead.)_

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. Tony then asked "Dove si trove?"_(Where is he?)_

"A casa. Ho preso un taxi qui."_(At home. I came here by taxi.)_

"Dove Sarah?"_(Where is Sarah?)_

"All'asilo non ho detto a nessuno appena venuto direttamente."_(In daycare. I have not told anyonejust came straight here.)_

"Abbiamo bisogno di dire Gibbs" Tony said nodding towards his boss._(We have to tell Gibbs.)_

"Tell Gibbs what DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked standing next to Abby and McGee.

"Her father is dead, boss."

"So what? What has this got to do with us? Was he murdered or died from natural causes?"

The girl interrupted "Actually Special Agent Gibbs, he was stabbed in the chest and he was a Gunnery Sergeant."

Gibbs nodded and asked "What's your name?"

"Charlotte Adams."

"How did you meet Tony and Ziva?"McGee asked.

"Well, my father and I moved here a couple of weeks ago from New York. I was born in Italy and moved to the US 3 years ago to live with my dad. I was in town and well I was lost. I was about to go into a store and ask for directions when I bumped into Ziva. I knocked some things out of Ziva's hand and started swearing in Italian. When she noticed this, she started to talk to me in Italian and so did Tony. We started talking and when they asked about my parents I told them that my mother was living in Italy with her new husband and that my father was at home. We talked about what my father did and what they do. Ziva told me to contact her if I got into any trouble." Charlotte paused, took a deep breath and continued. "This morning I got up, ran a couple of uh commissioni." She looked towards Ziva for help who said "Errands."

Charlotte continued "Errands. When I got back, I opened the door and saw him lying on the floor. Blood everywhere. I acted calm and went back out the door. Got in a cab and came straight here. He was fine this morning. I got up at 0500, went for a run. I came back at 0545 and had a shower. Did the washing up, tided up the living room. My house was very messy. Then Sarah started crying so I fed her, bathed her and dressed her. It was 0630 and my father woke up. He went to my room and said 'hello' to Sarah and I told him that I was going to leave her at daycare and pick up some stuff for breakfast. I left at 0730 and took Sarah to daycare. She loves it there. I went to the store and picked up some eggs, milk and bacon, went back home. When I opened the door, I noticed the blood pool and placed the bags next to the door on the right. I also saw the corner of a gun; it looked like my dad's Glock. I did not know what to do." By the time she finished, she was crying. Tony pulled her into a hug.

Gibbs asked "Two things, what were you two doing together?And who is Sarah?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. "Sarah is."

"Sarah is my goddaughter" Charlotte interrupted.

At that point Jenny Sheppard walked down the stairs and said "And mine."

"Jen I mean Director, what do you mean and whose child is Sarah's?"

"Ours'" Tony and Ziva said in unison.

Gibbs just said "Gear up guys, Charlotte, where's your house?"

-At the Adams' house.-

"I went in there." Charlotte said whilst staring at the house and pointing at the door.

Ziva asked "Are you sure you can do this?" Charlotte nodded. Gibbs shouted out "McGee, check with the neighbors, DiNozzo and David go and process. Adams come here."

Charlotte ran up to Gibbs "Yes Gibbs."

"Is there anyone you can stay with in the US?"

"No but Jenny offered that I can stay with her."

"Are you sure you want to stay?"

*GUNFIRE STARTED*

A/N: This was meant to be a one shot but go with the flow. Rate and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not even a day after I posted this, I got so many follows for this story. I am on twitter SHudght pleasssseeeee follow me on there too. On with the show. I am sorry that this has not been updated. I have been working all holidays.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Only Charlotte.

"_Are you sure you want to stay?"_

_*GUNFIRE STARTED*_

*TZ*

Gibbs pushed Charlotte down to the ground and got his gun out. He fired three shots. Whilst McGee was protecting the neighbors, Tony and Ziva had run outside and had also started firing at the black car. Once the car drove away, Tony and Ziva ran to Charlotte and Tony started shouting "Lottie, Lottie wake up." He skimmed over her body and saw that her leg was bleeding and said "Boss, can you put pressure on the leg wound?" Gibbs did not say anything but did as he said. After a few minutes, the EMT's, arrived and Ziva signaled them over. They took care of her and loaded her into the back of the ambulance (A/N: No idea what they call it in the US) and they took her to the nearest hospital. Tony and Ziva followed behind them and Gibbs stayed with McGee to make sure that the neighbors are okay. Tony let Ziva drive so they would get there fast. The duo ran 4 red lights and Ziva avoided getting pulled over. Tony was sat in the car all the time thinking that it was his fault. She was rushed into the ER and Tony was trying to pull Ziva back. She asked why. Tony said "One of us has to go and get Sarah"

"I've got her." The voice of Jenny stopped them in their tracks. The couple turned around to see their boss holding their 7 month old daughter. Ziva ran over and took Sarah in her arms whispering words of praise in Hebrew. "Toda Jen." Ziva said once she had handed Sarah to Tony. Tony hugged her.

5 minutes later, Gibbs and McGee came running through the entrance to the Hospital. Gibbs looked at the baby asleep in Tony's arms and said "I take it this is Sarah."

Ziva nodded and took the baby from Tony and gave her for Gibbs to hold. Sarah woke up and stretched out her arm to touch Gibbs' face. He smiled.

After 2 hours of waiting the doctor came through and directed Tony and Ziva to Charlotte's room where she was sleeping peacefully. He told the rest of the team that they could see her tomorrow but for now Charlotte has to remain in a peaceful environment.

A/N: I will try to upload the next chapter soon, my birthday is tomorrow so yay me. The big 13. I will hopefully have uploaded another chapter before I start school on September 6th (BST). Please review.


End file.
